Confessions Of A Savage Nymph
by City Girl Dreamer
Summary: For 'icyflames09'. Marluxia is not happy with me. Saix is not happy with Xemnas. Zexion is not happy at all and Axel is just plain hot. Larxene/Axel. Het.


**I think I may be ill. I...have written...HET! More specific...Axel/Larxene HET! Oh...my...I feel somewhat faint...**

**It had been requested of course...by **_icyflames09_ **so I hope they like it too!**

_**Warning:** Fluff...Yaoi...Het...OOC...  
_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _After extensive searching of each game box, I found no contract declaring I was the owner of Kingdom Hearts...yet..._

**Okay, because I totally suck at writing Larxene, it shall be OOC. And because I can't write het without a small dose of yaoi, I have included some of that too.**

**Main Pairing: **LarXel **Side Pairings: **XemSai, Zemyx, MarVex and others that are hinted too.

**Okaayy...so I really do hope you enjoy this. I actually enjoyed writing it, y'know! ^_^**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Confessions Of A Savage Nymph

**1st**** February, 12:27pm  
**

Marluxia said it was my fault.

I don't really see how though. Demyx was the one who couldn't control his powers and everyone knows that water and electricity don't mix. Still, Marluxia is not talking to me now. He's tending his poor flowers, which apparently he has spent forever on perfecting.

Don't know how you can perfect flowers.

Anyway, he fixed the roses up in silence. Demyx kinda ran away, but I stayed. I'm not scared of Marluxia, he's my best friend after all. You'd have to be completely pathetic to be frightened of Marluxia anyway, regardless of whether or not he is your friend.

After the roses were fixed, he glared at me and threatened that he would kill me if I ever did that again. Then he made a portal and stormed off.

Glared at the stupid flowers and followed Marluxia. Found him outside his room...he looked pretty angry. Don't know why.

Asked Marluxia if he would ever forgive me.

The answer was unanimous.

No.

In all fairness though, I only wanted to scare the water baby. How was I supposed to know that he was busy watering Marluxia's flowers?

They don't even like each other! Found it odd how they can make peace over flimsy flowers.

The pansies...

**Later**

Marluxia's ignoring me.

I went to ask if I could borrow his hairdryer, but he slammed the door in my face. Smells like roses...

Asked if he was still ignoring me. I think he threw something at the door because I heard a loud _bang_ and then a stream of curses. Obviously he's been hanging around Xigbar again. Heard another _bang_ and then some more colourful words.

Don't exactly know half of those words. Wonder if Marluxia knows a second language...

Anyway. I asked once more. Door opened. Dodged just in time when a flying scythe came out at me.

Took that as a no.

**2nd February, 7:30am**

Asked (Zexion said it was more like commanded) Demyx why Marluxia's flowers mattered so much.

Water boy said something about Valentine's Day and then ran off.

Baby.

...Valentine's Day? Marluxia was growing flowers for a holiday that we can't celebrate because we don't feel the emotions required for said holiday?!?!

Idiot. Think I should go and apologize. Properly.

If I can.

Which I probably can't, seeing as Nobody's can't feel...but, if we can't feel, then Marluxia shouldn't be acting like this.

That man is a total Drama Queen.

Found the Drama Queen mourning his flowers in Vexen's room. Don't know why he was in Vexen's room. Have no wish to find out.

Asked him if he had considered forgiving me yet. He threw me a dirty glare and turned his head away from me in such a Drama Queen way. He said that a snowball had a better chance of surviving in Hell than I did with gaining his forgiveness.

Wondered if Vexen had survived being in Marluxia's room. Then wondered if Hell smelt like roses.

Attempted to apologize to Marluxia about wrecking his flowers but only managed to say: 'Grow up and get over yourself!'

...Think I made the situation worse.

**At Night  
**

Outside Marluxia's room.

Try to ignore the mental image of Vexen being inside and knocked on door. Quickly stepped to the side in case of another oncoming scythe.

None came.

Instead, a sleepy, bedraggled Marluxia came to the door. Quite stunned at seeing Marluxia minus the make-up. Don't think I shall ever recover from such a traumatizing sight. Informed Marluxia of this.

He slammed the door in my face.

Calmly and quietly told him that I was sorry for messing up his Valentine's flowers and was there anything I could do to fix it. He told me to stop screaming. Apparently some people don't know the difference between me screaming and saying something calmly and quietly.

Told him that I would let him use my hair straighteners.

He said that bribery wouldn't work.

Told him that he could have my patent black pumps.

He opened the door and said okay. Then he hugged me and ordered for the pumps plus straighteners to be outside his door before morning.

All is well.

**4th February, 1:27pm**

Something is wrong.

Marluxia's flowers are missing. Marluxia is happy. Obviously, Marluxia is either ill or he has moved them to a safer place where no one can harm them.

Asked him where they had gone.

Was told that they had been picked and were frozen in order to stay fresh for Valentine's Day. Then had a long, eye-opening conversation about said day:

"Why are we celebrating it? It's not like we can feel love or anything?"

"We don't have to feel love. It's just nice to pretend that we can..."

"...Xemnas is using this as an excuse to bonk Saix, isn't he?"

"What was your first clue?"

**5th February, 12:00pm**

Thought about Valentine's Day.

Seems kinda...awesome to actually celebrate a pointless holiday. We didn't celebrate New Years. We didn't celebrate Christmas...although we all kinda regretted that one, seeing as Demyx flooded the entire castle with his tears.

Thought about it some more and decided to actually join in. Organized a competition over who could get the most cards. Rules include:

_1. No sending cards to yourself._

_2. No getting duplicate cards from another member._

_3. You can send one card and one card only._

Reckon that I will win.

After all, there were certain perks about being the only girl in an Organization, y'know.

...even if 75% of the members are gay.

**6th ****February, 10:23am**

I have my card.

It's a simple one, all red and glittery with little flames around it.

...of course, that probably made it obvious as to whom I'm going to send my card to. But, who wouldn't send a card to him.

Axel is pretty gorgeous.

Deep red hair, acid-green eyes, those freaky little tattoos that Marluixa has a strange obsession with...

Of course, there is the slight problem in how I'm going to write my card. It has to be perfect without being too mushy and sappy.

Marluxia reckons I'm being a typical woman and that I should just send a card without worrying about what to write. Don't know how he knows what a typical woman is...I'm the only woman he's ever known!

Started to write card.

Gave up.

Vexen says that my 'crush' on Axel was more obvious than Demyx's crush on Zexion.

Don't know why though...I've only spoken to Axel maybe once or twice. Both of which involving me asking him if I looked good in my outfit. He kinda looked at me all confused and asked if it even mattered whether we looked good or not.

Demyx however, pesters Zexion 24/7! Always asking for a date or a kiss or even a hug!

How can Vexen compare me to him?

**Later**

Asked Zexion what to write in my card.

Demyx interrupted and said to create a love poem.

Wondered if Demyx had been dropped on his head as a child.

**7th February, 3:18pm  
**

There's trouble in paradise. Xemnas and Saix aren't speaking to each other.

Instead they are using us as a go-between.

Typical conversations:

_"Tell Xemnas that the reports are in his office."_

_"Ask Saix where the folders are."_

_"Tell Xemnas to go look for them himself."_

_"Ask Saix if he's seen my pet Nobody."_

_"Tell Xemnas to check the labs."_

_"Ask Saix if he has the key to the labs."_

_"Tell Xemnas to--forget it, I'll go give it to him."_

Not sure if they have made up yet. Still watching for any changes.

**8th**** February, 4:23pm**

Doing the unthinkable.

I am going along with Demyx's idea!

Thinking of a poem to send to Axel. Came up with:

_Violets are blue,_

_Daffodils are yellow,_

_I love you,_

_Please be my fellow._

...then realized how much it sucked and how we can't exactly feel love.

Asked Marluxia and Vexen for their advice. Vexen wrote:

_I love you more with each passing day,_

_So let's have a quickie, unless you're gay._

I think Marluxia is rubbing off on him. Then complained about the gay bit.

Vexen informed me of the rumors circling Roxas and Axel. Scoffed and crumpled his poem up. Then threw it at him.

I missed.

Marluxia wrote:

_Axel, for your body I do hanker,_

_It's such a pity you're a total--_

Stole poem off him before he could finish. He complained and so I informed his that he needn't finish as I knew what he was going to write next.

He gave me a scandalized look and was 'shocked' over how little I think of him.

Wondered why it was such a shock.

Didn't matter...I'm not using either poem.

**Much, much later...**

Who is Axel sending his card to?!?!

**9th February, 11:29am**

Found out why Xemnas and Saix aren't speaking.

Xemnas forgot Saix's 'birthday'. Of course, we all kinda forgot his 'birthday', but he didn't care about whether we had remembered or not...only if Xemnas had remembered or not.

Now Xemnas is in the doghouse.

Find the situation rather amusing and spent the next few minutes making a bet with Luxord on how long it would take before Saix forgave him.

Wondered if Marluxia was rubbing off on me, because I put down Valentine's Day.

Gained quite a number of funny looks.

No idea why...

**Later**

Xemnas tried to get Saix's forgiveness by buying twelve blue roses.

Saix told me: "Tell him he's too late."

Informed Xemnas of this. Tried to escape before he went off on one of his lectures.

Was too late. He moaned about the values of something and how you should savour some other things and that you should do this and do that...

Interrupted and asked if I could have the roses.

Was kicked out.

**11th February, 6:05pm**

Can't think. Rather depressed.

My card is still empty.

Vexen says cheer up, it might never happen. Marluxia asks what's up with my face.

I tell them I have an awfully good reason to depressed!

Didn't they know that we may never have gain our hearts back? That, as we speak, someone else could be stealing our hearts. That we may be doomed as Nobody's forever, or we could die before we have the chance to become Somebody's?? Didn't they even consider that someone out there could be devising a plot to bring down our Organization? That people were suffering in the world? That people were dying? That some people may never, ever find love, therefore they will never, ever experience it? Not that they could in the first place because we don't have hearts so we won't experience the feeling either way!

Marluxia said: 'So your card is still empty then.'

**12th February, 5:45pm**

Thought of some more poems.

_I Am A Princess, _

_I Live In The Clouds, _

_If You Wanna Kick It With Me, _

_You Better Bow Down, _

_So Get On Your Knees, _

_And Call Me Your Highness, _

_Cause Baby Believe Me, I'm Orgy XIII's Finest!_

Was quite proud of poem. Then Marluxia told me I was full of myself and that Axel would never bow down to me.

Tried again. My mind wouldn't come up with anything. Went to Demyx.

Demyx write songs and he also writes poems. Mainly for Zexion.

He wouldn't let me read his poem book.

Naturally, I stole the book. Hate to admit it, but he's kinda good at writing poems.

Unlike me.

Read through book and decided that none were good enough. Found one that I kinda liked though:

_I'm through with guys,_

_They all tell lies,_

_They break your heart_

_And make you cry,_

_Loving guys is such a sin,_

_HEY! Check out that guy that's just walked in!_

May use poem for another time.

**13th February, 7:09am**

Panicking.

It's one day before Valentine's Day. Card still unfinished and one more thought clouded my mind.

Would Axel want a card off me? If he did...then would we become the next celebrity couple and have another stupid name branded across our faces?

But...what if he didn't? What if he rejected me? I know we can't feel pain or sadness but I still remember what it felt like to be told 'no'. Also, what if the rumors were true?!

What if he and Roxas were--

Marluxia hit me.

He had been reading over my shoulder and told me stop being negative.

Apparently Axel and Roxas were together...but aren't anymore. Roxas is with some other boy anyway...I think his name begins with 'H' or something...

Marluxia told me to forget about the 'What If' side of life. Told me to start thinking about the positives.

Am now trying to make a celebrity couple name for me and Axel...

Axene? LarAx? AxeLar? LarXel...???

Vexen is now laughing at me. Thinks I am being pathetic.

Told him that I thought his celebrity couple name 'MarVex' sounds like some freaky alien.

He shut up after that.

**Later**

Have finished card.

Marluxia wonders why I made such a fuss and Vexen merely sniggers.

The card says:

_To Axel._

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_From Larxene._

Took me ages to decide whether or not to put 'Love Larxene' and if I should add any kisses.

...like I was expecting any kisses.

Even though I was.

**14th February, 9:00am**

...

Don't want to go.

Marluxia told me to stop being a baby. Protested fiercely.

Was told to stop throwing pillows at him and to go down stairs.

...

Everyone will be down there. Demyx will be pawing at Zexion. Vexen will be waiting for Marluxia. Luxord will be counting how many cards each person has got. Roxas and Axel will be...down there too.

Firmly told Marluxia where to stick it and held onto my bed for dear life.

He tried to pull me off the bed.

Tried to stick one of my knives into his smirking face.

Missed.

He pulled harder.

NO!

AM. NOT. GOING!

Marluxia wants to know how I can hold onto my bed and write in my diary at the same time.

Told him it was a special talent that takes years to perfect.

Like flowers.

**Later**

Marluxia has given up and I am still in my lovely warm bed.

Wondered if Axel had given anyone his card.

...probably Roxas.

Damn.

**Later again...**

Wondered if Valentine's Day was over.

Checked clock.

Said: 9:30am

...damn.

**Later still after a shower...  
**

Think I should go downstairs.

It's really quiet. Wondered if that meant everyone had stopped celebrating yet.

Climbed out of bed.

Tried to get ready...then remembered that Marluxia had my hair straighteners. And hairdryer.

Found that I could not go downstairs with wet hair.

Went back to bed.

**Much, much later...**

Woke up.

Felt odd.

Realized that Marluxia was carrying me.

Towards. The. Grey. Area.

Where everyone was celebrating today. Where Axel would be.

Where I was headed with awful hair and wearing yellow pajamas that had little Heartless creatures all over them.

Informed Marluxia of how much I hated him and how we were no longer friends.

I was ignored and thrown into the Grey Area.

Marluxia disagreed and said he placed me down gently.

Whatever.

Realized that everyone was staring at me. Threatened to electrocute them. They all looked away.

I have trained them well.

Stiffly walked over to Luxord and asked who was winning.

...he gave me a funny look before turning to his list.

Most people had one card. Xemnas has none.

Think Saix hasn't forgiven him yet.

Demyx however had five cards, much to Zexion's chagrin. Obviously Zexion gave him a card, but so did Xigbar, Luxord, Lexeaus and Roxas.

Water boy feels special.

What else is new?

Luxord then says that I have a card. For some reason I feel giddy and casually ask (or demand, in Zexion's opinion) for said card to be handed over. Luxord gives me a smirk and told me to look for it myself.

No longer like Luxord.

Smarmy Brit told me to go find the person who had my card. Told the Smarmy Brit where to shove it.

...then asked if he knew who had my card.

He ignored me.

Decided to go on a massive hunt for my card. Obviously, seeing as you could only post one card, I had to start ruling people out. Xigbar, Luxord, Lexeaus, Roxas and Zexion all gave Demyx a card. They were ruled out. Demyx gave a card to Zexion obviously. _So _glad he was ruled out.

Xemnas gave his card to an unforgiving Saix. Ruled out.

Saix was hiding his card for Xemnas. Out.

Marluxia and Vexen. Out. Out.

Surprisingly (and unnervingly) Xaldin gave his card to Luxord. Ew. Out.

So...that left...me...or...or...

OHMYGOD!

Now. I mustn't rush to conclusions buuuuut...

Axel has given me a card. Axel chose to give ME his card. HIS CARD!

Got giddy.

Searched room.

Ran up to Roxas and asked him politely if he had seen Axel.

Told me to stop screaming at him and that Axel was up in his room.

Informed him that I was not screaming, but thanks anyway.

**Later once more...**

Axel was on his balcony.

He was brooding and looked very good whilst doing so. For confidential reasons, I shall not write exactly what I thought of him seeing as my thoughts are private and I do not want Marluxia declaring them to everyone.

Again.

Anyway. Walked up to Axel and tapped him on the shoulder. Think I scared him as he shrieked and jumped. Looked rather embarrassed. Then he gave me a funny look (I seem to be getting more of them each day) and inquired as to why I was wearing PJs.

Told him I was abducted by a flower fairy whilst sleeping peacefully in my bed.

Gained another funny look.

...awkward silence ensued.

I sighed and wondered if I should give him my card. Which I somehow have. Don't know why it was there or how Marluxia put it there. Don't desire to find out.

...

...it was down my top, okay?

Anyway, as the awkward silence played out, I began to worry. Marluxia told me that I thought too much and that I would most likely get grey hair from all that worrying. Told him that getting grey hair wouldn't make me any less attractive.

He disgreed.

I asked if that was the reason he dyed his hair pink.

He shut up after that.

Back to my worrying. Axel was never silent and if he was, then something was wrong. I was tempted to ask if he wanted Roxas, but then he did something weird.

He threw a piece of paper at me. Wondered if it was my Valentine. Axel's smirk worried me as I opened it up:

_I Am A King, _

_I Live In The Clouds, _

_If You Wanna Kick It With Me, _

_You Better Bow Down, _

_So Get On Your Knees, _

_And Call Me Your Highness, _

_Cause Baby Believe Me, I'm Orgy XIII's Finest!_

...

'Princess' had been scribbled out.

My 'Princess' word from MY poem had been scribbled out!

Informed him that he had stolen my poem. Informed him that this was illegal.

Was told that it wasn't as he changed a word.

Informed him that he was the furthest thing from a King in my mind. Was asked if I thought him as a God instead.

Didn't answer.

Glared at him and gave him my own Valentine.

He laughed and opened it.

Awkward Silence one more.

It was sorta cold out here on his balcony. I was only in my PJs and they don't make good insulators. Shivered and hugged myself. Wondered how long it took to read a card. Was about to leave when a pair of wonderfully warm arms hugged me.

Was informed that I looked pretty when I was all cold and messed up. Didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

About to ask which one it was, when I found that it no longer mattered.

Axel kissed me.

...

...

...

Hmmmm...

Think Axel is rather a good kisser.

...yes.

Very good kisser indeed.

Don't think I shall ever let him go. Ever.

Hmmm...probably should invite the rest to our future wedding. Marluxia will want to be Maid Of Honor after all...

Nahh...forget them. Although, knowing them, they'll come anyway. With or without an invitation.

Rather sad when Axel stopped the kiss. Rather happy when he pulled me into his room.

Don't think I shall tell what happened next. Purely for confidential reasons, of course...

Also because I know that Marluxia will be reading this, hoping for more blackmail.

Well. I don't think so!

SO BYE BYE MARLUXIA!

X-x-X-x-X

_Dear Larxene,_

_I have found your diary and I am now holding it hostage until you tell me what happened that night._

_...also, it wasn't my fault that your room was attacked by a thorn bush. I was merely trying to find my hairdryer and was rather upset to find it burned out._

_Instead of my hairdryer, I found your diary. Hiding it under your pillow, really?_

_Anyway! You want the diary back then come meet me by my garden at 12:30pm._

_Lots of Love...Marluxia xxx_

_P.S. Do I still get to be your Maid Of Honor? Please?_

**

* * *

**

**Ta dahhhh!**

**^_^**

**First het EVER! ...I don't even like the pairing, but I'm rather proud of this! ^_^**

**Anyway, I have a long, long list of requests to fulfil, including finishing off my Death Note stories. I have a request for a multi-chaptered Riku/Sora story, a 'Les Miserables' parody and more AkuRoku and SoRiku stories too...**

**I am trying to fit them all...especially with it being XMAS holidays too...so...  
**

**ANYWAY, perty please review and tell me what you thought of it!**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


End file.
